One Person Can Change Everything
by MaidofShadow
Summary: This is a story about Boromir and the young girl he meets one day in the streets of Minas Tirth. This isn't a story about the Fellowship or the Ring. This is a story about how they met, lived, loved and finally, died. This is a story about the journey of life and how one person can change everything. Eventual Boromir/OC Summary sucks but please read! T for some character death/war
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I decided to write a story where Boromir gets a love interest because he deserves one. This won't talk about the Fellowship or any of the events of the books really, except his death. This story will just be to show how they met, lived, loved and finally, died. I apologize if my portrayals of Boromir or any of the other characters are inaccurate or if the way I describe Minas Tirth is wrong. Please review if you want to correct anything or give suggestions. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 1

"You should spend more time with the people," a 27 year old Boromir was telling his father as they walked out in front of the White Tree of Gondor.

"Bah," Denethor replied, waving his hand dismissively. "I can't both spend time with the people and run this city!"

"Father-" Boromir began but was cut off by a servant who brought news that they needed the steward inside. Denethor took his leave and Boromir sighed. If his father was constantly being pulled away, how would he convince him to get to know the people who treated him as king? How would Denethor be able to make sure their needs were met if he refused to be in their company?

Boromir exited the gate and moved down to the city levels of Minas Tirth. He enjoyed it there, being with the people. He could observe. He could watch as mothers took care of their babies and fathers bought things from the markets. He could look on as children fought and played and venders shouted their prices at everyone passing by. He felt calmer being away from his father and his duties, even if it was only for a moment. Now, how to get his father to listen to him...

He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the small blonde girl looking away from him. He bumped into her and knocked her to the ground.

"I apologise, my Lady," he said as he held out his hand to the wide eyed girl sitting on the street. "I did not see you."

She took his hand and let him pull her up. "Then you do not need to apologise if it was an accident, my Lord." She said politely.

He was surprised at her response. She was very formal and well-bred for a girl who looked to be about 12 years of age. "I am sorry, nonetheless." Boromir told her. He noticed the mud stains on her dress and felt guilty. "It would seem as though I've ruined your dress." He commented.

She looked down as if surprised and proceeded to return her gaze to him. "It's quite alright, my Lord. Do not trouble yourself over it. I'm sure that running a city causes you enough stress without adding a young girl's ruined dress to the list." She seemed about to turn when he reached out and caught her arm. She tilted her head, a curious expression on her face. "Yes, my Lord?" She asked, eyes searching his.

He let go of her arm and let his own drop to his side. "May I ask your name?"

She gave him a smile, "you may. They call me Tora."

"May I ask your age?" he knew he was intruding on personal details but he thought it odd for someone so young to speak as someone much older.

"I am 12," she responded, proving him right. "Anything else, my Lord? I really should be on my way." Boromir reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins. He handed them to her. She gave him a confused look.

"For a new dress," he told her.

Tora seemed to be in awe of the amount of money she was holding, even if it was only a few coins. "Thank you, my Lord." She said with a small curtsy. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

He bowed in response, "the pleasure was mine." She smiled and turned away from him, disappearing into the crowd.

An hour or so later, Boromir realized that if he didn't get back before supper they would wonder where he had gone and begin to worry. He was making his way back to the Royal Grounds when he saw her again. She was speaking softly to a poor old beggar. He had seen the beggar before. He had been a warrior until he had gotten his arm chopped off. Now he had nowhere to go and he lived on the streets. One of the things Boromir was proud to say about his city was that there weren't very many homeless but this man was one of the few.

He watched as Tora passed most of the money he had given her to the old man. His eyes followed her as she went into a nearby tavern and re-emerged with a bowl of soup and some bread and cheese. She then sat down next to the old man and helped him with the food. She took the spoon and began to feed him the soup, his good hand being the one that had been cut off. With every bite he took her smile brightened until she was almost glowing. Once he had finished his meal she returned to the tavern and gave back the bowl and spoon. This time when she came out she had a small brown loaf, not nearly as good or expensive as the bread she had given to the beggar. Boromir's expression became one of surprise when he realized that the bread must've been meant for her. The old man clasped her hand in his as he looked up at her, his eyes shining. He said something that Boromir couldn't make out but he was sure it was some sort of thank you. Tora smiled down on the man and kissed his forehead before leaving.

Boromir stood in awe for a moment at her kindness. This was the sort of person he wanted his father to be, the sort of person that should be running the city. He vowed to find her again as he continued back to the Royal Grounds.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot and it would encourage me to continue! Don't worry; time will go by quickly as Tora grows up. The sooner someone reviews the faster the next chapter will come ;) I would love to hear what you think!**

**~Ana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you to everyone who left reviews, it means a lot! It inspired me to write the next chapter early! I'm trying not to make this cliché, which is why I wanted to write it about a girl who grows up but not the typical 'they were best friends as children and fell in love'. I also avoided the whole 'love at first sight' thing and the 'wow this girl is so beautiful'. Please tell me if my writing is getting cliché! In this chapter she is still about 12 but it will pick up soon, don't worry! Please enjoy and review at the end! Also if you have any suggestions for things you want to see happen in the story I will gladly try to put them in if I think they fit (but you need to review for that to happen).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 2

The next time Boromir saw her was a few months after the first. He hadn't given much thought to her after that day and his duties had made it difficult to for him to go out and look for her. It had seemed to be purely by chance that he saw her again, but later Boromir began to wonder if it had been divine intervention that brought her to him once more. Boromir would never know.

It had been a long, rough day and he had called for a hot bath. There had been another Orc attack. They were getting more and more frequent. This worried him to no end but did not seem to concern his father in the slightest.

Boromir sighed at the thought of his father. He loved him as any child should love their parents but he was beginning to wonder if Denethor really had the city's best interests at heart or only his own.

He ordered the servants to bring him supper in his quarters on his way there. He entered the room to see a small blonde female with her back to him, drawing his bath. She turned at the sound of the door opening and her face contorted into an expression of surprise that matched his. It was her.

"Tora?" He asked, forgetting to be formal.

She bowed her head, refusing to look up at his eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"What are you doing here? Do you work here? How come I've never seen you around before?" he wanted to know, all his questions coming out at once.

"My mother works here but she has fallen ill and without her we won't have any money to survive. I'm taking her spot until she gets better." She lifted her head and looked at him desperately. "Please do not throw me out. I will work as hard as I can until she is able to return to her post." She begged.

He shook his head. "I will not throw you out." He told her. He offered her a small smile, "and I won't mention it to my father."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, my Lord," she said, her eyes clearly showing her gratitude before she curtsied and left the room.

Boromir removed his clothes and lowered himself into the tub, his thoughts no longer on Orcs but rather focusing on the young girl. He had noticed she had been wearing the same dress she had the first time they had met. Clearly it had been washed but stains were still visible on it. He thought back what he had seen with the old man and smiled without even realizing he was doing it. This girl intrigued him. He wanted to find out more about her.

He washed away the grime covering his body and stepped out of the tub, water dripping down his back. He took the towel that had been laid out for him and dried himself off. He had just finished putting on a simple tunic and trousers (he did not plan on re-emerging from his room that night) when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called. The door opened and Tora entered hesitantly. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the man in front of her. He was in less formal attire than was proper and his hair was dripping wet. She lowered her eyes to the ground as she handed him his meal, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"Thank you," he replied when she handed him his food and ale.

"Is that all you will be needing, my Lord?" she asked, eyes still on the ground.

He ignored her question and instead, implored one of his own. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Tora looked up at him in alarm, forgetting her place for a moment, "what?"

"Are you hungry?" he asked again, patiently.

She shook her head, looking back down at the ground just as her stomach rumbled. Her face turned bright red as if embarrassed but Boromir just laughed. "Come," he motioned to a chair, "share my meal with me."

Her eyes became even larger as she realized he was serious. "Oh no, I couldn't, my Lord! The meal is meant for you. Servants get dinner later."

"What do the servants get?" he wanted to know. He had never really thought about it before.

"Whatever's left," Tora said quietly.  
"That settles it," Boromir decided. "You shall eat with me." He held up his hand as she began to protest. "Servants eat too late for a 12 year old girl and you're too thin. The older servants probably get there first and get the most and the best of what's left, am I right?"

She hesitated as if thinking about whether she should answer or not before nodding, looking somewhat resigned.

"Then you shall eat with me." He repeated and gestured to the chair once more as he took a seat across from the one he had chosen as her's. "If its food you're worried about, there's more than enough to go around."

She shook her head "Then what is it?" he wondered.

"It-it wouldn't be proper," she stuttered, not meeting his eyes.

His eyebrows shot up to what she was implying. "I won't try anything," he said kindly.

"It's not that that I'm worried about, my Lord," she whispered. "But what will the other servants think? What would your family think? A lowly servant girl eating with the Lord of Gondor, it would be unheard of, especially in your current attire."

"They won't find out and if they do, it's my decision and they have no say over it. Now sit." She hesitated once more and he sighed. "That's an order." He said.

She raised her eyes to his, surprised that he had insisted so much. She gave a small nod before taking a seat.

He pushed half the food to one side of the plate and told her to eat. She gave him a look that seemed alarmed.

"But...it's so much!" she exclaimed, staring at the plate.

His eyebrows knit together in worry. It really wasn't that much. He wondered how much she ate on a regular basis. "Eat as much as you can," he told her.

"I cannot eat before you, my Lord-" she began before she was cut off by a stern look. She lowered her eyes to the plate and cautiously picked up a piece of bread, nibbling on it.

Slowly but surely, she became more comfortable with her surroundings as she continued to eat until everything on her half of the plate was gone. He watched in satisfaction as she finished eating before taking the plate back and eating his fill. She sat quietly as he ate. They were in a comfortable silence that didn't seem strained or awkward and it pleased them both as they just observed each other.

Once Boromir had finished his meal he addressed her. "From now on you will be the one bringing me supper. Starting tomorrow you will bring a large plate of food and two cups; one with ale the other with water." He stood, "you will be dining with me until your mother gets better." She opened her mouth and he wasn't sure if it was to protest so he cut her off. "This is an order."

"Yes-yes sir," she managed to get out.

"Good," he replied, pleased. "Goodnight."

She gathered up the plate and empty cup he had drunk from before heading to the door. "Goodnight, my Lord." She said quietly as she slipped out.

* * *

It went on this way for a week or two before Boromir decided it was time he knew more about the girl. He waited until she finished eating before asking her about her family.

"It is only my mother and I," she told him while looking down at her hands.

"Why do you do that?" he asked suddenly, surprising even himself.

"Do what, my Lord?"

"Look down whenever I speak to you," he replied, "you can look at my face. I'm not that ugly, am I?" he joked.

Tora's cheeks flamed as she shook her head, "not at all, sir." She still didn't meet his eyes as she spoke.

He sighed and made his way over to her, crouching in front of her. He lifted her chin to look at him. It suddenly occurred to him how long it had been since he had touched another person on purpose. The last time had been her, coincidently. It had been when he had offered her his hand after knocking her to the ground.

"Look at me," he requested softly and kindly. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "I don't bite, alright?" She nodded and kept her eyes on his face this time. He offered her a smile before returning to his seat.

"What part of the city do you live in?" he asked, attempting conversation once more. She responded while looking him in the eyes. They talked a bit more until he finished his meal and she bid him farewell.

As the weeks wore on she became more and more comfortable around him and their conversations became more animated and lively. Boromir learned Tora was quite smart for her age and he often forgot he was talking to a 12 year old and not an adult. He had grown accustomed to her presence, so much so that he had begun to feel a bit lost on the few days she had come to supper late. He knew his father was worried about all the time he spent in his room but he showed no signs of wondering why he was there in the first place. Faramir, on the other hand, was becoming very suspicious. Boromir knew Faramir was wondering why he never ate with the family anymore and why Boromir constantly made excuses. He enjoyed his time with Tora, who brought beauty to even the smallest things and twisted his perspective to see the world differently. He wasn't about to give that up.

One night, a couple months after they had begun to eat together, she showed up happier than usual. He immediately saw the change in her. She was smiling when she walked in and she had been more eager in their conversation. No matter how much time he spent with her, she always seemed s bit reserved but on that night she let her emotions have free reign across her features.

Boromir was itching to know what had happened to make her so happy. He waited until she had finished before asking.

"My mother is no longer ill!" She smiled widely. "She will return to work in a few days and I will go home."

"That's wonderful news," he told her with a quick smile. It really was great news but he couldn't help but feel his stomach sink a little. He would miss his new little companion, as selfish as it was of him to want her to stay.

They made small talk for the rest of the meal and when it was time for her to leave she gathered the things from the meal as usual.

"Goodnight, my Lord," she said with a curtsey as she opened the door to leave.  
"Wait!" he called.

She turned around, confused. "Yes, my Lord?"

"I have a request," he said, stepping towards her.

"Yes?"

"Will you grant me a weekly visit when you return home?" He knew it was a lot to ask but he didn't want to let her go completely. His life had been so much more boring and lonely before he had met her and though he knew the friendship was odd, he had slowly become dependent on it.

She smiled, "of course, just name the day."

His face broke out into a grin that he had no control over. "Are Tuesdays alright with you?"

Tora nodded, "perfect, my Lord." She was about to leave once more when he stopped her again.

"Call me Boromir," he told her.

She gave him a curious look before agreeing and leaving at last. He stared after her, wondering what had possessed him to say that. He shook his head to clear his thoughts but they just landed on her once more.

The last thing he thought before he fell asleep was 'I'm going to miss her'.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me! I just want to clear up the fact that he is not attracted to Tora in any way yet but he enjoys her company. We don't know what Tora thinks of him, since the story is mainly in Boromir's point of view. The next chapter will be set a few years later. I hope you liked it! Write a review if you have anything you want to see happen in the future or any suggestions. **

**Reviews mean more chapters!**

**Thanks**

**~Ana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, it's Ana. Thank you for the reviews! In this chapter a few years have passed since the last one. I would just like to mention that this is a short story. It will have a few more chapters but probably no more than 10 in total. It's kind of like a series of oneshots and the endgame is Tora/Boromir. I was thinking it could go up to the time when he goes away. It might have a chapter when he's thinking about her while in the Fellowship and she's thinking about him (I'm not sure though, tell me what you think of that idea). Also there will be a chapter when she finds out about his death and MAYBE an epilogue. Anyways, enough of my blabbing. On with the chapter!**

**PS I think Boromir's eyes are blue but if not, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 3:

They sat in a small tavern in one of the lowest parts of the city, eating supper together. They did this often these days. They would both sneak out to meet each other, not wanting others to know about their odd friendship. Neither of them needed any unnecessary complications in their lives.

"So, how's it going with your father?" a 15 year old Tora asked.

"The same as before," sighed Boromir who now had 30 years of age.

The bond between the two was, no doubt, a strange one but no one could deny the strength of it when they saw them together. Sometimes, if they went out to eat or when they were in the market, people would confuse them for father and daughter. Other times it was lovers or cousins or once, even siblings. It was true they looked slightly similar, both having dirty blonde hair, fair complexions and light eyes, but if you looked closer, you could see that they had little in common in terms of looks. Their faces were completely different; Boromir's most prominent features being his rather large nose, high cheekbones and the laugh lines around his eyes and Tora better known for her unwavering gaze that made her look all knowing and wise, and her smile. Boromir's eyes were deep blue and often twinkled as if he had some sort of knowledge you didn't, while Tora's were grey and piercing, as if she could see into your very heart, soul and mind. Boromir sometimes wondered if she could.

"You just need to be patient," Tora said.

Boromir shook his head, "I've been patient for too long, it's time for action!" he looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before his face lit up. "You should talk to him!"

Tora looked startled. "Me? Why?"

"Because if there's one thing you know, it's people. You are aware of everyone's needs and wants and you always manage to find solutions that benefit us all!" Boromir responded.

Tora shook her head. "You overestimate my ability, my friend (having moved on from calling him Lord a long time ago). I am only 15; I do not yet know the ways of the world. I doubt I could be much use to the Steward of Gondor."

"Don't speak foolishly," he said in a serious tone. "You give yourself too little credit."

"And you give me too much," she retorted. "Honestly, Boromir. You think too highly of me. I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you in the future."

"Never in a million years could you disappoint me," he told her sincerely.

She grinned at him, "You have very low standards."

"That's what happens when one spends too much time around you," he replied, jokingly. She stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed. He had only just realized that he only laughed like this around her. She made him happy in a way his father and his duties could not. Faramir was a good brother but he was often away doing things for Denethor or studying in the libraries. They did not spend much time together. Tora, on the other hand, had kept true to her promise and visited him weekly. Faramir and Denethor still didn't know about them and Boromir planned on keeping it that way.

"Let's go for a walk." Tora said, suddenly standing.

"Alright," he agreed, forgetting the conversation they had been having only moments before, his mind instead preoccupied for paying for the meal. Tora had stopped protesting a while back; finally realizing Boromir wouldn't let her pay for anything. He had even eventually bought her a new dress, though she grew out of it in no time. She was almost a woman now. Soon she would probably get married and start a family. These thoughts saddened him. It hurt him to think that something so innocent and pure would be trapped into a marriage when that something so clearly loved freedom.

Boromir shook those thoughts from his mind and held out his arm to Tora. She smiled and accepted it as they walked out of the tavern and into the night.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot and it would mean another chapter for you! *wink wink* I know it's short but I didn't have much time to write this week and I felt the need to update something. I wanted to develop Boromir's thoughts on her a bit more and their relationship, etc.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**~Ana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! It's not incredibly long because I was sick all week and I ended up in the hospital. Anyways, enjoy! There will only be a few chapters after this. Again, a couple more years have passed since last time and Faramir is in this chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 4:

Tora was now 17 and quite the lady. At least, the 32 year old Boromir thought so as he watched her dance with someone in the market square. Her smile lit her face up as the man spun her around and you could hear her tinkling laugh over the music. Her eyes rested on Boromir for a moment and he smiled at her. The dance ended and everyone clapped.

It was a festival; a celebration. People from all different parts of the city gathered in Minas Tirith's largest square for music and food and laughter. On this night everyone was equal; the rich and the poor, the young and the old, the noble and the common people. Everyone just enjoyed the night and forgot who they were for a while.

Boromir watched as the man bowed to Tora and lead her to one of the tables laden with food. He frowned a bit at that. The man seemed to have desirous intentions towards her. Boromir suddenly felt protective. It's not as if Tora was his but he didn't want her to get hurt. This man was much older than her, his age probably. He wondered what he would want with Tora.

More like what wouldn't he want with Tora? A small voice in his head said. Tora was beautiful, smart, kind, funny and thoughtful. Still, this man hadn't known her long enough to know all that and Boromir was wary. He was about to go interrupt when someone else beat him to it.

"May I have this dance?" a familiar voice asked. Boromir was close enough that he could hear what was being said. Tora looked up and smiled.

"Of course," she said, taking his hand. He led her into the crowd and put one hand on her waist.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Tora, my Lord," she said, always polite. Boromir moved through the crowd so he was close enough to listen to their conversation. "And yours?"

"Faramir," he told her as he spun her around, her skirts swishing. They were standing a bit too close for Boromir's liking but then again, he told himself, it was none of his business. He was relieved that it was his brother who had saved her from that man and not anyone else. At least he could trust that Faramir wouldn't try anything.

"And to what do I owe the honor to have one of the Lords of Gondor, dance with me?"she asked with a smile.

"Tonight I am just Faramir," he replied, also smiling. He then leaned in, as if telling a secret. "And I have a feeling you will be dancing with another Lord of Gondor tonight. My brother, Boromir, has had his eyes on you all night." Tora's eyes twinkled with mirth as she responded.

"Is that so?" Faramir nodded.

"It seems you have caught my brother's eye." He spun her once more. "And I can see why." She let out a small laugh.

"And why would that be?"She teased, still smiling.

"Well, you are the most beautiful woman here tonight," he told her. Boromir wasn't sure if he liked the way Faramir said it but he brushed it off. He was already intruding by eavesdropping.

"You jest, my Lord," she said, bowing her head.

"Faramir," he reminded her, "call me Faramir. And maybe it was a bit of an exaggeration but you are lovely."

"As you wish," she replied. The dance ended and everyone clapped for the musicians again.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Faramir said, leaning over and letting his lips brush against her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine," Tora answered with a curtsey and another smile. Faramir disappeared into the crowd. Tora's eyes found Boromir's (she had a way of always knowing where he was) and she grinned at him, knowing he had heard all that was said.

He was about to make his way towards her when a young boy of about 8 years of age, ran up to Tora and asked for a dance. She smiled at him and accepted. They danced a lively jig, laughing the whole time. Boromir couldn't help but smile as he watched from his newly acquired position at the food table.

"She's a fine lady," said a voice. He turned his head to see Faramir.

"She is," Boromir muttered, looking back at Tora. Tora looked up at that exact moment, eyes sparkling.

"Oh, it seems that she has noticed you too," Faramir mentioned, a smile evident in his tone.

"So it would seem," Boromir answered, his tone flat and unfeeling. He didn't want to give anything away.

"You should ask her to dance," Faramir suggested. "It would be good for you."

"I don't think that's a good idea-" Boromir began.

"Nonsense!" Faramir said, giving Boromir a slight shove towards Tora. "Tonight is to have fun. Go have fun!" Boromir found himself being pushed into the mass of people. When he reached Tora a new song was about to start.

"So it seems your brother was right," Tora said, looking up at him. "I am to dance with both of the Lords of Gondor tonight."

"I didn't even ask yet!" Boromir complained. "You should at least, wait until I ask!" Tora laughed.

"You don't need to," she said, taking his large hand in her delicate one and placing his other hand on her waist. "See? Was that so hard?" He shook his head at her.

"You are something else," he told her. His tone had meant to be scolding but it came out appreciative.

"Is that good or bad?" she asked, softly, looking up into his eyes as they swayed to the slow music.

"Good," he whispered.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean so much and it means another chapter for you! Boromir's starting to feel something but it could just be brotherly affection. Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**~Ana**


	5. Chapter 5

**The long awaited chapter when Boromir realizes he's in love with Tora! Faramir is also in this chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed! **

**Special thanks to PushingLeePace'sDasies because they've reviewed every chapter and kept me smiling the whole time. Love ya!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 5:

Boromir had never been jealous of Faramir for anything. Never. Even though Boromir had always thought Faramir was the handsomer and smarter of the two, he had never felt anything but love for his little brother.

Until now.

Faramir and Tora had begun to spend time together after that night they had danced and Boromir was becoming jealous. He wasn't sure when this feeling had started but he knew it was there. Tora was his. Not Faramir's.

He knew that Faramir hadn't had any intentions towards Tora at the festival, rather having the intent to set Tora up with Boromir but now Boromir wasn't so sure.

He had seen how close they had become over time, first meeting again by accident in the market according to Tora. After that Faramir had offered to teach Tora how to read when she told him she had always wanted to learn.

Since then it had all went downhill for Boromir. She had begun to spend more and more time with Faramir and less and less time with Boromir, though she still visited with him weekly.

That's when the feeling had started. The horrible, angry, bitter feeling that settled in Boromir's stomach every time he saw the two together and as time went by, every time he saw Faramir. At least Faramir didn't know about Tora's and Boromir's odd relationship. That would've put Boromir over the edge.

At first he had thought he was just being possessive of Tora. Tora was like his own little secret and once someone else knew about her, it was ruined. He told himself he didn't want Tora to get hurt. He made up excuses about how Tora was his best friend and it was normal to be jealous when that friend started to spend more time with other people.

These were all lies. Maybe at some point they would've been true but now they were lies.

3 years had passed since Faramir had first met Tora and with her now at the age of 20, a 35 year old Boromir couldn't deny that he felt something a bit more than friendship for her. He wasn't sure what the feeling was but he knew that this envy was not normal.

Boromir had first realized that he had the feeling when he had begun to notice certain little things about Tora. He would catch himself staring at her eyes or studying the way she smiled. He would occasionally have to stop himself from reaching out and touching her. He often found himself wondering what she thought of him and what she thought of Faramir, so much so that it was beginning to drive him mad.

The feeling soon matured into multiple feelings. It was the hatred in the pit of his stomach when he saw Faramir, the extreme giddiness around Tora, the fear whenever he thought he would be caught gazing at Tora.

Before long, Tora was all he could think about. Everything he saw reminded him of her. The flowers in the garden reminded him of her beauty. The food he ate reminded him of the kindness she had shown to the old man she had fed when they had first met. The money in his pockets reminded him of her generosity since she was constantly handing coins the poor and the people in need. The books he read reminded him of her intelligence. Everything went back to her. He had even begun to dream about her and all his nightmares were about losing her.

Boromir knew that his father and brother were concerned at the way he was acting, snapping at everyone and always being distracted. Boromir knew that Faramir didn't deserve the way Boromir was treating him but he couldn't stop himself from make rude remarks.

The day that Boromir found out what the feeling was, was the day everything changed.

It was a Tuesday, the day he was supposed to see Tora. He met up with her in the market on the 6th level of the city. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze. Children laughed and played in their summer clothing. Tora was in the middle of the square.

Boromir had never seen anything more beautiful than her in that moment. She looked like a gypsy or an elf, dancing and singing in a sweet voice that Boromir had never heard while a man behind her played some sort of string instrument. Everyone who saw, stopped and watched her, entranced by her movements and song. It seemed as if her feet didn't even touch the ground. The sunlight caught her golden hair, held back by some sort of scarf. She wore a colourful dress, covered in patches, which somehow made her even lovelier. She was clapping and swishing her skirts. A few people in the crowd joined her in the dance and she laughed; a sound of pure joy.

Boromir couldn't help but stare as she spun around a child. When the song was over everyone clapped and she curtsied and gestured to the musician. Everyone clapped for him as well as he bowed. Tora spotted Boromir and approached him, a smile on her face. The musician continued to play and a few people stayed to listen but not nearly as many as when Tora had been singing.

"Hello," she said when she reached him, laughter in her eyes. He couldn't reply. He could only watch as she took the scarf off her head. She shook her hair out and to him, she looked more gorgeous than any elf or magical being on Middle Earth or in the Undying Lands. "What did you think of the song?" she asked, taking his arm as they were accustomed to.

"Uh-" it took him a moment to remember how to form words. "It was nice." A smile lit up her features.

"Really?" she asked, hope evident in her expression.

"Of course," he said, patting her hand. "It was wonderful." He cringed inwardly at how fatherly that sounded. That's probably how she thinks of me, he thought bitterly, or maybe I'm like a brother to her.

"I'm glad you liked it," Tora said happily. "So how have you been?"

"I've been alright," Boromir answered, wondering when he had become so formal when talking to her. "And yourself?" She gave him a look.

"Since when are you so proper?" She teased, as if reading his mind.

"Since now," he said, sticking out his tongue childishly. She laughed her tinkling laugh and stuck out her tongue back at him.

"Well blah to you too!" They laughed, neither of them looking where they were going. This is what caused Tora to bump into a young man who also wasn't looking where he was going.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said. Boromir had steadied Tora, making sure she didn't fall.

"It's quite alright," Tora began before looking up. She froze and so did the man, as well as Boromir. "Faramir?" she asked.

"Tora!" he looked stunned to see her. "What are you doing here?" He then caught sight of Boromir. His mouth hung open slightly as he noticed Boromir's hand covering Tora's as a result of him steadying her. Realization covered his features and all he said was, "oh. I see."

"We can explain!" Tora said quickly. "It's not what you think!"

"It isn't?" he gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. "You told me that you had to do work on Tuesdays. You lied."

She looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she said. Faramir laughed and shook his head.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were courting my brother?" he asked. He then turned to Boromir. "Is this why you've been so on edge lately?"

"Tora and I aren't courting!" he interjected.

"Tora?" Faramir raised an eyebrow, "you're on a first name basis, huh?" Boromir wanted to kick himself for his stupidity.

"Faramir, we're just friends," Tora explained. "Nothing more. He's 15 years older than me!"

This was the moment that Boromir began to realize what the feeling was. He was hurt at her response, more than he should've been. He shouldn't have even cared! It was all true! Still, he felt sad at how fast she had been to tell Faramir that they weren't courting.

Faramir is younger and handsomer, a voice inside his head told him, she probably wants to be with him.

The only consolation he had was that Faramir didn't seem to be angry at the fact that Boromir and Tora were courting, not that they were really courting. If Faramir were in love with Tora, or at least if he wanted to be the one to court her, he would be much more jealous and bitter.

"Of course you are," Faramir responded, clearly not believing her.

"Faramir, we are completely serious." Boromir told him.

"Oh really?" Faramir asked. "If that's so, then why haven't you removed your hand from Tora's yet?"

Boromir and Tora both looked down at their hands, Boromir's still covering Tora's like it was the most natural thing in the world. He took it off slowly, feeling his face heat up. Tora also blushed. Faramir gave them an amused look.

"Well I take my leave," he announced. "I'll see you at dinner." He said to Boromir. He then bowed and walked away.

That night Boromir told Faramir everything; how they had met, how they saw each other weekly, how they had become friends, with the hope that Faramir would stop thinking that Tora and Boromir were involved.

"Ah," Faramir said as he took a bite of the apple he was eating. "And you thought I had romantic intentions towards Tora?"

Boromir nodded, ashamed.

"And how did that make you feel?" Faramir asked, catching Boromir off guard.

"What?" Boromir looked at him, confused. Faramir repeated the question, watching Boromir the whole time.

Boromir decided to tell Faramir the truth. Maybe he would know what this strange emotion Boromir was feeling was.

"I felt angry and jealous and hurt," he admitted. Faramir smiled at him, pityingly.

"Boromir, how long have you been in love with Tora?"

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! It would mean so much and it would mean another chapter for you! Yay! Boromir understands and Faramir doesn't like Tora that way so there's no need for sibling rivalry! Tell me what you think! It would mean a lot. There will be about 5 more chapters after this and then it will be over. Should he admit his love in the next chapter or will he never tell her? :O what do you think?**

**Review!**

**~Ana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Yay! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!**

**I also want to say thank you to my friend from school who read the story so far. I don't know if she wants her name on the website so I'll just call her K from gym. You gave me inspiration to continue (I had a slight writers block) and made me feel good about the story. Hope you like it!**

**Another thank you to one of my best friends, the leaf eater, ;) who's been reading the story since I started. You know who you are.**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 6:

Somehow over the last 3 years Boromir had managed to act naturally around Tora. He had accepted that he was, indeed, in love with Tora but he had also accepted she didn't love him. She couldn't love him. He wouldn't allow himself to hope.

Even if she did love him, it would be unfair to her to try and start a relationship. Nowadays, he was constantly away and he wouldn't let himself subject her to the torture of waiting for him to return each night, not knowing if he would be alright. Of course, if he admitted his love for her and she returned it, she would tell him she didn't care about things like that; that was just the way she was. On the other hand, if he told her about his feelings and she didn't feel the same way, their friendship would be ruined. No, better not tell her at all.

When Boromir was 38, Denethor decided that it was time for his son to marry. Denethor wanted to assure that there would be an heir to take control of the city when he was gone. He knew that there was always the possibility both Boromir and Faramir would not come home, at anytime. He needed to make sure there would be someone around in case all of them died.

With this in mind he decided to invite all the eligible maidens to a dinner at the Citadel, as long as they were acceptable for a Steward's son. Noblewoman and the like were on the list, Tora was not.

On a Tuesday, Boromir and the now 23 year old Tora were walking through the very market they had met in and discussing the situation.

"It's an absolutely idiotic idea!" Boromir was saying.

He was quite opposed to the idea. He knew his heart belonged to Tora and only her, and he would never marry anyone whom he didn't love, much less have children with them. Usually he would do what was best for his city but in this case, he was putting his foot down.

He knew Faramir would be more than willing to go through with something like what Denethor was suggesting, being the more reasonable of the two. Faramir would just choose a nice woman whom he got along with and be content with an agreeable relationship, even if it never amounted to love, if it meant the wellbeing of his country. Boromir on the other hand decided that it would only make him and whomever the woman was, unhappy. If it can't be Tora, he thought, then it can't be anyone.

"You're being ridiculous about it," Tora told him. "Just ask the least objectionable lady for her hand and continue on with life. Love often comes after marriage and at the very least; you could have a nice friendship with her."

Boromir shook his head.

"You don't understand." He grumbled. She stopped, let go of his arm and turned to look at him, hands on her hips.

"I don't, do I?" she said in an accusing tone. "What part of this don't I understand?" She glared at him and it took a lot for Boromir to stand his ground. Tora didn't get angry easily but when she did, it was scary.

"You don't know how it is to be pressured into marriage!" Boromir answered, his frustration shining through.

"Really?" Tora's voice got a little louder. "My mother has been pressuring me for years! If I don't find a husband by the time I'm 24, she's going to marry me off to this horrible drunk and if I refuse, she will never see me again!" Boromir's mind barely registered the words. He was becoming angry.

"Well at least you have a few months!" he was shouting now, "I need to choose one tomorrow night!" Tora threw her hands up in the air, her face red with anger.

"You're impossible!" she yelled at him. "You will have many fine maidens placed in front of you and have your choice of who you can marry! Anyone you asked would marry you! What if I find a man and he won't have me?"

"You think, I can just have anyone?" he responded, clenching his fists.

"Yes!" she answered, exasperated. She was wringing her hands. "That's the difference between you and me! You can have what you want!"

"No I can't!" he yelled without thinking. He pointed his finger at her. "You don't know what it's like to love someone you can't have!" Her previously angry face now looked hurt. Tears filled her eyes. Boromir had never seen Tora come even close to crying and he instantly felt horrible.

"I don't? Why? Because I'm so much younger, I couldn't possible know what love feels like? Or maybe, every man I ever wanted was at my disposal, because I'm not good enough for someone of higher rank?" she asked, voice breaking. He reached out to her.

"Tora-" he said softly but she pulled away, pain covering her features.

"Don't touch me," she said. He retracted his hand slowly. She looked down at her hands and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I-I don't think we should see each other anymore."

In that moment, Boromir felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

"Tora-" he said again, desperation evident in his tone.

"No. Stop," she whispered, looking up at him. "I've been thinking about this for a long time and I think that it would be better if we didn't continue this." She took a shaky breath. "Goodbye Boromir." She said before walking off into the crowd.

He watched her the whole time, his world crashing down around him. She didn't look back.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter will be the dinner with Denethor and all the ladies! What will happen? Who will Boromir choose? Will he choose? Don't worry, Tora/Boromir are endgame. Tell me what you think! Reviews mean more chapters for you!**

**~Ana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I have 21! Yay! Anyways, this chapter needs no introduction. Enjoy!**

**Note: there is one author's note in the chapter (A/N) to give you a better image.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 7:

Boromir was not in the mood for a meal with dozens of women, one of whom he was supposed to choose as his bride. How was he supposed to do that in such little time? At least his father made sure the meal was 4 courses and afterwards he had organized a dance in which Boromir was required to dance with each of the ladies. That gave him a little more time but it also meant that the evening would drag out much longer than he had hoped.

His mind was still reeling over what had happened the day before. How could Tora leave him? He knew she hadn't felt the same way; that much was clear, but he had thought that their friendship meant a little more to her than that. He would've never guessed that something as simple and stupid as a small argument would be what tore them apart after all these years.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He had become dependent on Tora; he realized that now. He felt lost and lonely and somewhat broken and they had only parted ways yesterday. He was worried about what would happen over the long run. How long before he completely lost it without her? He was quite sure that it would be soon.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called. One of the servants entered.

"Lord Denethor requests you come to supper." They told him before leaving.

Boromir sighed and made his way to the large hall where supper was being served. The table was laden with food. Denethor sat at the head of it with an empty seat on either side of him; one for Faramir and one for Boromir. There was also one more empty seat next to the Faramir's.

A total of maybe 40 ladies were sitting around the long table, all in their best dresses. Boromir knew that the lady in the seat closest to him was the one that was the best option and the one farthest from him was the worst option. That was the way it had been organized.

All the women and his father stood as he entered. The ladies curtsied and his father greeted him with a smile, gesturing to the spot next to him, the one without the extra seat beside it. Once he had taken a seat, everyone else sat down as well.

In a matter of moments the hall door opened and Faramir entered. Boromir's jaw dropped as he saw who was holding on to Faramir's arm.

Tora.

She looked absolutely gorgeous. Boromir had never seen her dressed in such a fashion before. She wore a very simple dress of dark blue and silver that fit perfectly and made her eyes stand out even more than usual. Her golden hair was in some sort of updo, which was not unlike how the noble women of Rohan wore their hair at funerals **[A/N so similar to how Eowyn wore her hair at her cousin's funeral]**. She so looked regal that Boromir could almost believe she was a queen. Boromir could say without a doubt she was the most beautiful woman in the room and he was entranced by her.

Everyone stood as they walked to their seats. Denethor said something, probably an introduction but Boromir wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Tora. Their eyes met once they had sat down again and it was her turn to look surprised. He guessed that her expression of awe had to do with his formal attire and how nicely groomed he was. It was now she who was staring.

"Boromir," Denethor hissed and Boromir forced himself to tear his eyes from Tora to look at his father.

"Yes?"

"Make conversation." Denethor demanded. Boromir's eyes had slid back to Tora.

"Mmhm," Boromir agreed distractedly.

"Who are you staring at?" Denethor asked before following his gaze. He sighed. "Boromir, that is Faramir's addition to the table. That is the lady he brought to converse with himself so he had someone to talk to. She is not one of the options for a bride." Boromir pursed his lips.

"I know," was all he said.

For the rest of the meal he tried to please his father by speaking to many different ladies and trying to keep his focus off Tora. It was difficult for him, however. His eyes kept finding themselves back to her and her's to his. The women at the table weren't doing anything to help him. Most of them were alright but he just found them, to put it simply, boring. Speaking to them didn't even give him a third of the excitement that speaking to Tora did.

There was so much he wanted to say to Tora, so much he needed to say to Tora. He needed her back. He couldn't live without her. Boromir decided that he would dance with her later and get her to understand why she couldn't leave. With that thought in mind he found the rest of the evening much more bearable.

The food and table were cleared away and the dancing began. Men came in to dance with the other ladies so they wouldn't become bored and Boromir made small talk with every woman he needed to dance with.

Finally the last dance came. Boromir was supposed to dance with the one he was going to chose to marry but he had long ago decided that he would never have any woman as a bride unless it was Tora. At this point he was being selfish. He knew that he wanted her to be his wife, despite all the misgivings he had before.

Denethor watched him with a smile on his face as he went through the crowd searching for Tora. Boromir supposed that Denethor was smiling because he thought that Boromir had chosen a wife. Denethor was wrong. Boromir made his way to Tora and tapped her on the shoulder. The smile fell off of Denethor's face. Tora turned and once again, her expression was one of surprise.

"May I have this dance?" Boromir asked, holding out his hand and bowing formally. Tora looked conflicted but she knew she couldn't say no.

"You may," she said before hesitantly placing her hand in his.

He took it and placed his other on her waist, pulling her close; possibly closer than was proper. He swept her around the room as the music played, spinning and dipping her when necessary.

"Tora, you can't leave." Boromir told her seriously.

"Boromir, I have to." She said, a somewhat desperate edge to her voice.

"Why?" he asked, desperation creeping into his voice as well. "I'm sorry, alright? Can't we just move past it?"

Tora shook her head and tears welled up into her eyes. She looked so fragile and broken. Boromir wanted to scoop her up in his arms and take her to away from all this. He wanted to do everything in his power to make her happy again.

"You don't understand," she whispered, looking down.

"Then explain it to me." He said. "Please. Just try." She sighed and opened her mouth, about to say something when the music stopped.

Denethor was at the front of the room on a raised platform. He was glaring at Boromir and gesturing for him to come to the front.

"Meet me near the Healer's Ward at midnight," he brought his lips close to Tora's ear. He thought he felt her shiver but it might've just been his imagination. Then he let her go and turned to walk towards his father, not waiting to see if she had agreed. He just hoped for the best.

"What do you think you're doing?" Denethor hissed when he reached him.

"I wanted to dance with her," Boromir said with a shrug. Denethor sighed.

"Don't do it again," he warned. Boromir nodded. Then Denethor turned to the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming. I hope all of you have enjoyed yourselves." Everyone applauded. "Fantastic. Now, on to the matter at hand. As you know, you were all called here so Boromir, my firstborn and most beloved son," Boromir saw hurt flash in Faramir's eyes but it passed quickly. Boromir hated that he was his father's favourite. Faramir deserved it more. Faramir was a better person then he was. If only his father could see that.

"Could choose a bride from amongst you," Denethor continued. He looked at Boromir. "Who have you chosen?" Boromir took a deep breath before stepping forward.

"I choose," he paused and found Tora in the crowd. She was crying. "No one."

Her head snapped up to look at him, confusion written all over her features.

"No one?" Denethor repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes, no one." Boromir said, still looking at Tora who was now clinging to Faramir for dear life. He addressed the crowd. "You've all been wonderful and I appreciate you coming here but I do not believe any of you could make me truly happy and I am certain that I could never make you happy. Some of you might be alright with that but I could never marry someone I didn't love. I'm sorry." And with that he walked out of the room, his father frozen in shock behind him.

He grinned to himself and made his way to his chambers, asking a servant the time on the way. It was almost midnight. Boromir changed his course to head towards the Healer's Ward. He hoped to Valar that she would be there. He entered the small courtyard close to the Ward and waited.

A few minutes later he heard a twig crack beneath someone's foot. He spun around and came face to face with Tora. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hair had fallen out of its fancy style. Her cheeks were tear stained and flushed and Boromir thought she looked more beautiful than the moon or the stars.

"Hello," she greeted.

"You came," he said with a smile that he couldn't contain.  
"I came," she agreed

"Let's go somewhere more private." He suggested.

She nodded and he took her hand, leading her away from the courtyard. They went through back halls and empty rooms until they reached a small yard outside the servant's quarters. The side of the mountain was lined with shrubs and the like. Boromir lead Tora to a particularly large bush.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, quietly. She nodded once more. "Good. Come on."

He lifted some of branches of the bush and gestured for her to enter, letting go of her hand. She looked at him, confused. He gestured again. She looked at the opening and took a deep breath before getting down on her hands and knees and moving into the small entrance. He followed.

It opened into a tunnel in the side of the mountain that no one knew about except him. He took her hand again and walked up the slanted tunnel. Eventually they emerged from the mountain, now at the top. Tora gasped at looked around at the beautiful clearing they had entered. The entrance of the tunnel was hidden well and Boromir never worried about anyone attacking them from this angle. This was his special place.

Boromir sat beside a clear pool that contained all sorts of odd fish and patted the seat next to him. Tora was looking around in wonder.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he commented once she had taken a seat. She turned towards him, eyes shining.

"It's like a whole other world!" she exclaimed excitedly as she looked up at the sky. "Even the stars seem brighter here!" He laughed at her amazement.

"So, are you ready to explain to me why we can't be friends anymore?" All the happiness and wonder drained from Tora's face and she looked sad and resigned.

"Boromir, I can't be friends with you because..." she seemed to have difficulty getting the words out. "I can't be friends with you-" her voice broke and she was crying again.

He hated seeing her this way. For once he threw propriety out the window and swept her up in his arms, wanting to comfort her. She sobbed into his shoulder and placed one of her arms around his neck, her other hand on his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered comforting things in her ear until she calmed down.

"This is why we can't be friends," she choked out. He was confused.

"What?"

"This!" she gestured between them before standing and moving away from him.

"What about this?" He asked. He needed to know why she wanted to sever their relationship. "What's wrong with us?" She looked up at the sky and blinked back tears.

"You're so blind," she whispered when she looked back at him. He looked at her blankly. "I can't risk being around you anymore. The longer it is, the worse it gets and it's becoming unbearable."

"What is?" he wanted to know.

"You!" she said loudly, finally letting the words she had wanted to say for a long time, flow. "Everything about you! I always want to be with you. I always want to touch you or talk to you or spend time with you! I crave the sound of your voice. I crave your touch. I crave you!" She paused. "I am in love with you!"

Boromir was rooted to the spot, shock not being a strong enough word for what he felt.

"How long?" was all he could get out.

"As long as I can remember. But it doesn't matter, does it?" she asked bitterly. "You love someone else. I was such a fool for thinking you could love me." She turned away before hearing his mirthless laugh. She looked at him.

"It was always you," he told her. "I loved you."

Her eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth, unable to form words. He smiled and walked towards her until he was right in front of her. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She looked up at him in awe. They were too close for it to be proper but he didn't care.

"It was always you," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! It would mean a lot and it would mean a new chapter for you. :) What do you think? They finally admitted it! Yay! The next chapter will be him leaving for Rivendell and after that there will only be 2 more chapters. This story will have 10 in total. I'm just going to let you all know that none of the original events of the Lord of the Rings will change. The idea of this story is that it happened but was never told.**

**Anyways, tell me your thoughts! Thanks!**

**~Ana**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is pretty short but enjoy it anyways! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my leaf eater friend, K from gym and PushingLeePace'sDaisies. You know who you are ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 8:

"Come on!" the 24 year old Tora cried as she dragged Boromir along behind her. "We'll miss it!"

"Alright, alright!" Boromir laughed, now having 39 years of age. "I'm coming!"

Tora threw a smile his way before returning her gaze to look ahead of her. Even after almost a full year of courting in secret, Boromir still couldn't get over the fact that this grey eyed beauty belonged to him. She was the most beautiful woman in all the land, at least to him and her intelligence was twice that of her beauty. Her humour was good-natured and she possessed more kindness than anyone he had ever met. She was perfect to him. Perfect. He had never fallen in love before her and he would never fall in love with anyone else. She was his first. She was his last. She was his only.

They were in the tunnel that led to the clearing where they had first admitted their love for each other. It was their special place but they only went there on certain occasions. They didn't want to risk anyone else finding it and they didn't want it to lose its magic. Instead, they were content to meet up in the markets in the lower sections of the city as they had always done before.

They reached the clearing and Tora immediately led him to the pond. Boromir lay down, his face turned towards the sky above but his gaze on the woman he loved.

Tora lay in the same position, her head on his chest and his arm around her waist. This wasn't proper but neither of them cared. Boromir relished the little touches they shared and a gesture as obvious as the position they were in now did not usually happen and he delighted in every moment of it.

"Look!" Tora said, pointing at the sky. He tore his gaze from her and watched as fireworks lit up the sky. Gandalf had been in the city to research something and Denethor had demanded a night of fireworks before he left. Gandalf eventually gave in but he didn't seem to be too pleased about it. Nonetheless, the fireworks were as beautiful as always and they lifted the spirits of many troubled soldiers in the city. A large silver rose burst into little stars.

"It's lovely," Boromir whispered as he pressed his lips to her head. Tora smiled at the pressure she felt on her hair, knowing he had kissed her.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied, also smiling. She sighed happily and took his other hand and placed it on her hip so his arms were wrapped around her waist.

Once the fireworks had ended she turned her body so she was lying on top of him, facing him. He knew that this was far from acceptable but he couldn't bring himself to care as he looked into her stormy eyes.

"You are perfect." He told her. She laughed her tinkling laugh.

"You've always exaggerated when it comes to me." She said, shaking her head, eyes twinkling.

She kissed him then, softly, gently. Heat came from their united mouths and spread throughout his body, filling him with the pleasure he always felt when he was with Tora, except this feeling was multiplied by 10. He pulled her body closer, leaving no spaces between them. A small moan escaped Tora's throat and Boromir pulled away, surprised. Tora blushed at the sound that had left her and sat up, furiously fixing her hair.

"Sorry," she muttered, not looking him in the eye. He laughed and sat up as well, causing her to turn her gaze on him.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked. "Like I said before, you're perfect."

It was his turn to kiss her. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him. Her lips parted in surprise and he took advantage of that to explore her mouth. She moaned again, unable to keep it in and he smiled into the kiss. This kiss was hungrier than most of their kisses and when they pulled away they were both gasping for air.

"We should stop," Tora said breathlessly. The look in her eyes said she didn't want to stop but her mouth was speaking the logic that came from her mind.

"You're right." He said, not wanting to stop either but not wanting to do anything either of them would regret. He was a gentleman, after all.

He lay back down on the ground and Tora joined him. She looked up at him and her love for him clearly showed in her eyes. He would never know why a woman like her had chosen a man like him but for whatever reason she had and it made him the happiest man in the world.

"Goodnight," she said, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight," he whispered, placing another kiss on her head, thanking whichever deity that had brought him to Tora that day in the market.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's short but my friend requested a fluff chapter and I'm not very good at fluff after they've already admitted their love for each other. The next chapter will be the chapter when he leaves and after that there will be a chapter where he thinks of her. Finally there will be a chapter of her reaction to his death and maybe an epilogue. We are nearing the end, my friends. Anyways tell me what you think. Reviews mean more chapters!**

**~Ana**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter! Thanks for the reviews on the last one! You guys are wonderful. He leaves in this chapter. Don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 9:

"Boromir!" The men cheered as a 40 year old Boromir placed a flag beside him, reclaiming Osgiliath as Gondor's once more. "Boromir!" He smiled down at them, pride coursing through him at the sight of so many fine men loyal to their country.

"This city was once the jewel of our kingdom!" Boromir shouted from his spot high above all the others, raising his sword. "A place of light and beauty and music! And so it shall be once more!" he raised his sword higher and everyone cheered and did the same. "Let the armies of Mordor know this: Never again will the land of my people fall into enemy hands!" More cheers came from the crowd. "This city of Osgiliath has been reclaimed for Gondor!"

"For Gondor!" The men yelled back.

"For Gondor!" Boromir shouted again.

"For Gondor!" The men roared.

"For Gondor!" Boromir repeated once more as everyone cheered. He smiled and made his way down to Faramir who laughed when he saw him before embracing him.

"Good speech." Faramir said. "Nice and short."

"Leaves more time for drinking!" Boromir replied. "Break out the ale! These men are thirsty!" he shouted. The cheering started again and Boromir laughed.

"Before that, I brought you a surprise." Faramir said. Boromir tilted his head, wondering what it could be. Faramir motioned to someone in the crowd and Tora, now aged 25, stepped forth, walking towards them. Boromir could've sworn that the sun shone through the clouds only to rest on her, bathing her in a golden light. She smiled at him and he felt warmth rush through him.

"Tora!" he said when she reached him. She threw her arms around him.

"I'm so proud of you!" she told him.

"You look beautiful," was his response. He didn't know what else to say. It was as if when he saw her, everything else faded into the background and she was the only thing that mattered in the world. They broke apart and he kissed her, in front of everyone, for the first time not caring who saw. When they pulled away she smiled at him.

"Alright, alright." Faramir laughed. "Enough of that, it's time to drink!" Boromir chuckled and led Tora to a barrel of ale, his arm around her waist.

Faramir poured him a drink and took one for himself as well. He then leaned against the wall, watching Tora and Boromir with a smile on his face. He was the one person who had supported them through all of their ups and downs and he was glad that they had both found happiness.

"Remember today, little brother." Boromir told him as he clicked his cup against Faramir's. "Today, life is good."

They smiled at each other before each taking a drink. Faramir glanced off to the side for a moment and his smile disappeared.

"What?" Boromir asked, still smiling. He looked down at Tora who had also lost her smile. She was looking in the same direction as Faramir.

"He's here." Faramir said, turning back to him. Boromir's smile slipped off his face as well and he sighed.

"One moment of peace, can he not give us that?" Boromir asked.

"I'd better leave." Tora said. "Before he sees me."

"Too late." Faramir muttered. Boromir looked up to see that Denethor had spotted them and was coming towards them. "Might as well stay. He was bound to find out eventually." Boromir nodded and tightened his hold on Tora's waist.

"Where is he?" Denethor asked, pride in his voice. "Where is Gondor's finest? Where's my first-born?" Boromir took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face.

"Father!" he exclaimed from where he stood, not letting go of Tora. Denethor laughed as he approached them.

"They say you vanquished the enemy almost single handedly!" Denethor addressed Boromir.

"They exaggerate!" Boromir told him. "The victory belongs to Faramir also!" Faramir stepped forward and Denethor's gaze darkened. He looked about to say something when he spotted Tora.

"What's she doing here?" he asked in surprise. She curtsied, ever polite.

"Lord Denethor."

"Faramir brought her here." Boromir began. Denethor looked like he was going to scold Faramir but before he could Boromir jumped in. "For me." He finished quickly.

"For you?" Denethor sounded puzzled.

"Yes father. For me." Boromir repeated. He looked down at Tora tenderly. "I love her." Denethor was stunned. He looked between the two.

"You love her?"

"Yes," Boromir smiled at him. "I do. I always have and I always will."

"May I speak with you?" Denethor asked in a strained tone. Boromir nodded and gave Tora a quick kiss before moving into a small closed off area that was empty. Once Denethor entered he turned on Boromir. "You cannot be serious."

"I am." Boromir told him.

"A peasant girl? You fell in love with a commoner?!" Denethor said. "I would've expected this from Faramir but you? I thought you knew better! I thought she was Faramir's lover, not yours!" Boromir shook his head.

"She is Faramir's friend." He said. "And I love her, father, with all my heart and soul and nothing you can do or say will change that." He looked his father in the eye. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"You may not have time for that." Denethor said, looking smug. "I have a task for you. Elrond of Rivendell has called a meeting." Boromir knew that when Elrond called meetings, it was extremely important. "He will not say why but I have guessed its purpose." Denethor leaned closer to Boromir, as if telling a secret. "It is rumored that the weapon of the Enemy has been found." Boromir stared at him. That could only mean one thing.

"The One Ring." Boromir breathed. "Isildur's Bane."

"It has fallen into the hands of the Elves." Denethor whispered. "Everyone will try to claim it: Men, Dwarves, Wizards. We cannot let that happen. This thing must come to Gondor."

"Gondor." Boromir repeated.

"It's dangerous, I know." Denethor told a hold of Boromir. "Ever the Ring will seek to corrupt the hearts of lesser men. But you! You are strong and our need is great. It is our blood which is being spilt; it is our people who are dying." That's true, Boromir thought. We could use something to help us, in our time of need. "Sauron is biding his time. He's massing fresh armies. He will return. And when he does, we will be powerless to stop him. You must go. Bring me back this mighty gift." Boromir began to shake his head.

"No. My place is here with my people. With Tora and Faramir. Not in Rivendell." He shouted the last part behind him as he left the room.

"Would you deny your own father?" Denethor yelled.

"If there is need to go to Rivendell, send me in his stead." Faramir said, walking forward.

"You?" Denethor asked in a tone of disgust. "Oh, I see. A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to show his quality. I think not. I trust this mission only to your brother. The one who will not fail me." And with that he turned and left. Faramir tried not to let his disappointment show.

"I should go check on the other soldiers to make sure they aren't getting into too much trouble." He told Boromir before also taking his leave. Boromir suddenly felt the need to get out of this place.

"Come with me." He said, taking Tora's hand and leading her to higher ground.

"What's happening?" she asked once they had reached their destination.

Boromir sighed and explained the whole thing to her, knowing he could trust her. When he finished he waited for her response.

"I do not want you to go," she paused. "But I think you should." She said this with tears in her eyes. Boromir nodded, feeling his own eyes well up as he came to the same conclusion.

"Oh Tora," he said as he held her while tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Promise me I'll see you again." She said.

"Tora-" Boromir began.

"Promise." Tora cut him off. He looked at her. She needed him to promise this. He could see that she wouldn't be able to go on if he didn't.

"I promise." He agreed. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," she said, settling back into his arms. It was now or never, Boromir decided.

"Tora?" he asked after taking a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"If I come back-"

"When you come back." Tora corrected him.

"When I come back," Boromir tried again. "will you be my wife?" there was a moment of silence before Tora turned to face him.

"Yes!" she cried, tackling him in a hug. She was crying again, but this time it was tears of joy. "Yes, yes, yes! I love you." She then took a hold of his face and kissed him more passionately than any ever before. The kiss was full of love and need along with a sense of finality, since this would probably be the last kiss they had before he left.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world." Boromir told her when they pulled apart. "And I will love you until the end of time." She smiled up at him.

"And I, you."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! This is the last chapter that they're together. Only two more chapters to go and an epilogue. I'm going to have to kill him, I'm sorry. Don't hate me! I have a plan! Reviews mean more chapters!**

**~Ana**


	10. Chapter 10

**Super tiny chapter. I will update the next chapter today as well because this is sort of insignificant and not so good. This is when Boromir is with the Fellowship. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter: 10

"What about you? Do you have anyone special?" Merry asked Boromir when they were in Lothlorien one night. The Hobbit gazed intently at the older man who seemed to be thinking about what he was going to say.

"Yes, I do." Boromir replied, a smile on his face.

"Who?" Pippin asked eagerly.

"Her name is Tora." Boromir told them. "She's going to be my wife."

"What's she like?" Sam wanted to know. Boromir thought for a moment about how to describe her.

"She's beautiful." Boromir began. "Not just on the outside, but everywhere; in her heart and mind as well as her outer appearance. She's intelligent and kind and everything good in the world."

"What does she look like?" Pippin wondered at the same time as Sam asked, "How did you meet her?"

"She's gorgeous." Boromir said, answering Pippin first. "She has long golden hair and perfect pale skin. She has these wonderful eyes that are a stormy grey and seem to know everything and her smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Then he proceeded to tell Sam the story about how they met. All the Hobbits listened intently and each had their questions afterwards which he answered as best he could. As soon as they ran out of questions, Boromir said something else.

"She is the most wonderful, amazing person I've ever met. I love her, more than anything in the world."

**Love it? Hate it? Please review. Thanks.**

**~Ana**


	11. Chapter 11

**The final chapter of the story! I did make Boromir die but I have a plan. Just read to find out. The epilogue sort of became part of this chapter because it wasn't long enough without it. Thank you all for your reviews. You are wonderful readers. Enjoy my final update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 11:

"Are you Tora?" Pippin asked the lovely lady standing at the edge of the market.

Gandalf was waiting at the other end of the square for him. He had seemed annoyed when Pippin had asked him to stop when he had seen the blonde haired, grey eyed woman. Pippin had explained the situation to Gandalf and he had soon softened when he learned what Pippin wanted to do.

The woman looked at him curiously but kindly.

"Yes I am." She replied. "And your name, good sir?"

"Pippin, my Lady." Pippin said, trying to sound as courteous as possible. She smiled down at him and the dread in his stomach grew at what he had to say. He wondered if she would ever smile again after she heard the news he was about to share with her. "I am a friend of Boromir's." Her expression changed quickly to one of hope and worry at the same time.

"Really?" she asked. "How is he? Is he alright? I thought Faramir might have news of him when he came back but he arrived so late last night, I couldn't disturb him. Where is Boromir?" Pippin took a deep breath.

"He-there was a battle." Pippin told her. The worry increased on Tora's face. "And he was shot. I'm sorry." Tora froze and stared at him for a few moments before backing away and shaking her head.

"No," she breathed as tears filled her eyes and she continued to shake her head. "No." Her back hit the side of a building but she didn't seem to notice. She just stood there, looking at him in horror.

"I'm sorry," Pippin said, not sure what else to say. "He died to save me and my kin. He fought until the very end. He was the bravest man I've even known and he loved you more than life itself." She looked numb as if she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"He promised I would see him again." She managed to get out after a little while. "He promised."

That was when the words seemed to register and she broke. The tears streamed down her cheeks and she collapsed on the ground, heart wrenching sobs coming from her. Pippin could feel his own heart breaking as he heard her cry. Her shoulders shook and she gasped for breath as she hugged herself. He wanted to comfort her somehow but he knew he couldn't. The love of her life had been taken from her. What can one say to someone who is going through something like that? Instead he went over and kneeled beside her and rubbed her back awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," he said when she had calmed down a bit. She looked up at him, cheeks wet, eyes red. "I am truly sorry." She nodded and wiped her cheeks.

"So am I." She choked out before looking off into the distance. He watched her for a moment before realizing that he would get no other response. She would stay this way for a long time; not seeing, hearing, noticing anything. She couldn't. She was in shock. She was lost without Boromir. He silently wished the best for her. He then sighed and turned away, unable to bear seeing her pain any longer.

* * *

Weeks passed and Tora stayed the same way Pippin had left her. She had managed to get up and go home but that was it. She couldn't do anything in her grief. She couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't live without Boromir. All she could do was stare out the window, watching the world go by.

Eventually, Faramir came to visit her. He was alarmed at the state he found her in. Her skin had turned from pale to stark white. She had circles under her eyes and she was stick thin.

"Tora?" he asked softly as he approached her, becoming worried. When she didn't move his concern grew. "Tora?!" She looked up at him, her gaze unfocused and sad.

"Faramir?" she asked weakly. He sighed in relief.

"Yes, it's me." He replied.

She stood with difficulty and he felt more at ease until her body crumpled onto the floor. He rushed over to her to find her unconscious. He picked her up quickly and took her to the Healer's Ward as fast as he could.

"She's very sick," he told the healers, desperation in his tone. "Please help her."

They immediately went to work on her. For five days he waited anxiously to hear some news of her, to know if she was doing alright. Finally on the sixth day one of the healers approached him.

"How is she?" he wanted to know. The healer gave him a look of pity and Faramir suddenly felt ill.

"She's gone. I'm sorry, my Lord." The healer told him. Faramir felt sadness wash over him but he didn't feel surprised. She must've known about Boromir's passing, he thought. Suddenly it all made sense and he felt almost reassured. He nodded at the healer and walked away. She could never be happy without Boromir. At least now she was with him.

* * *

"Tora!" Boromir exclaimed from where he was waiting. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"I couldn't live without you." Tora replied simply before embracing him. He hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." He told her.

"You left me," Tora responded accusingly as she pulled away.

"I didn't mean to," he said looking into the eyes he had missed so much. Her gaze softened. "I would never do that to you. I waited for you and I would've waited for as long as I needed to. I promised you that you would see me again." She smiled at him now.

"You remembered. You kept your promise."

"Of course I did," he replied. "I love you."

He held out his hand to her and she took it. Then they stepped into the Hall of Mandos together.

**And so ends my first multichapter fic. Thank you all for reading the story and sharing the journey with me. I love every single one of my readers and I thank you all for all your reviews and support. You are all wonderful. Please review one last time to let me know what you thought of the end. For those of you who want a romance where Boromir lives, check out my story "She Took The Arrow For Him".**

**Thank you all for everything.**

**Goodbye,**

**~Ana**

**PS any reviews are appreciated at any point so keep them coming! (;**


End file.
